The FUN song, Narutard style!
by RishiGenki
Summary: Click on me to find out how the Naruto characters sing the FUN song! Crackfic, songfic, parody, multi-chapter fic. I don't own Naruto at all.....Or a sponge who lives under the sea. Now with the Sanin! I'm on a brain block! YAY!
1. TEAM SEVEN AND KAKASHI

**THE FUN SONG (NARUTO STYLE)**

**The FUN song, Narutard style:D RishiandSquee (Mostly Rishi) ish here today to present THE FUN SONG, NARUTO STYLE!!!!! Hope you enjoy, and please review:D**

**THE FUN SONG (NARUTO STYLE)**

**By RishiandSquee**

**CHAPTER ONE: TEAM SEVEN STYLE!**

**NARUTO'S FUN SONG**

"F is for Friends, who treat me to Ramen

U is for You Can Treat

N is for Never Pay For Ramen Again, cuz Iruka-sensei's with me."

**SASUKE'S FUN SONG**

"F is for Eff You, Stupid Big Brother,

U is for You Suck,

N is for Never Getting Stronger, which is why I left this village."

**SAKURA'S FUN SONG.**

"F is for Funny, which Sasuke is not,

U is for You Can't Have Him,

N is for Never Leaving Sasuke Alone, which I can do quite well."

**KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FUN SONG**

"F is for Friends, who stick together

U is for You're One,

N is for Never Being on Time, which is the only thing I do."

**A/N: Completely random, completely stupid, completely bored. Please review!**

**The next chapter is about team 10. Then team 8. And then Team Gai. :)**


	2. Team Ten

**THE FUN SONG**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**TEAM TEN (Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino)**

**A/N: WOW! Lots of reviews for Chapter one :D Let's try and get even more for Chapter TWO! Please Read and Review:)**

**KIBA AND AKAMARU'S FUN SONG**

F is for fire hydrants, please treat them well

U is for Underwear!

N is for Not Getting Stale

In My Jutsu or in My Hair!

**HINATA'S FUN SONG.**

F is for…..for……f-f-f-friendly people

U is for……..Un-friendly people….Like Nii-san….

N is for Never G-Getting Caught Stalking Naruto-kun….By My Mom

(At this point, Shino refused to take part in this song, so I'll just do it for him!)

SHINO'S FUN SONG

(BY RISHI)

F is for Fudge, yummy and sweet!

U is for Your Underwear!

N is for Nose Picking, Cleaning Teeth and Grinding

Which my bugs all do for me

…..

We are experiencing technical difficulties. A man in a trench coat and sunglasses is currently strangling our author. Please Review this chapter to give her the strength to do the next one….And get out of this man's grip.


	3. Team Eight!

**THE FUN SONG, NARUTARD STYLE!**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**A/N: Hola! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Rishi (or is it Squee?) has gotten out of Shino's grip. Shino's currently sitting in the time out chair. (Do they even have those anymore?!)**

**Anyway! Time for TEAM EIGHT! This should be fun. XD**

**CHOJI'S SONG**

F is for food, there's never enough

U is for Undie-Headband,

N is for Never Eating Enough, and for Never Eating Sand!

**INO'S SONG**

F is for Freak Out, which I do a lot

U is for YOU SUCK, SAKURA!

N is for Never Lettin' Anyone Touch Sasuke and For My Hair's Getting Long!

**SHIKI'S SONG**

F is for freakin' troublesome, which this is

U is for You Freaks Enjoy This?

N is for Never Working Never Being Genius-y Never….I'm outta here, too troublesome….

**Wait, Shikamaru! COME BAAACK!!!!!**

Too troublesome

**BUT YOU NEVER FINISHED!!!! TT.TT**

Oh well. Too bad.

**WILL SHIKAMARU EVER FINISH? WILL RISHI AND/OR SQUEE GET OUT OF THEIR WRITERS BLOCK? THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO REVIEW!!!!**


	4. TEAM GAI!

**The FUN song, NARUTARD style!**

**Chapter four: GAI'S TEAM'S SONGS!**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for making you wait so long! Here's Gai's team songs!**

**LEE'S FUN SONG**

F is for fire, the fire of youth, that is,

U is for You Shall Not Win,

N is for Never Winning Against Neji, But Someday I Will!

**NEJI'S FUN SONG**

F is for Fate, you cannot change it

U is for Unchangeable Destiny

N is for Neji-ing everything with Neji Power, so get the hell away from me!

**TENTEN'S FUN SONG**

F is for friends, wish that I had some

U is for Unnoticed,

N is for never getting any attention—HEY! WAIT! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?! COME BACK!!!!!!!

**I'm bored. Please read and review!**


	5. the sand sibs! Scary!

**THE FUN SONG, NARUTARD STYLE!!**

**Chapter six: SAND SIBLINGS**

**A/N: hello…..again…..eh-heh. Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block has encapicated me…. (is that even a word? Oh well…..eh-heh.) School's also been getting in the way. Oh well! As my friend Neji would say: SCREW….eh-heh. XD**

**THE FUN SONG, NARUTARD STYLE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Temari's song:**

F is for Fan, it'll blow you away

U is for You Can't Beat Me, TenTen

N is for Not Getting Killed By Gaara, geez I hope I can keep this up…..eesh.

KANKY'S FUN SONG

F is for effing, which I do to puppets

U is for Your Sock Puppets Suck,

N is for Not Getting Killed By Gaara. (yes Temari! I'm stealing this!

**GAARA'S FUN SONG**

F is for Flowers, they're nice and yummy,

U is for You DIE!! (crush)

N is for Not Killed Kankuro or Temari, but I still wish I could…..

…**..O.o**

**Sorry to inturupt, but Gaara of the Sand Village has stolen all of the cookies, and is prancing around in the flowers. Please read and review to calm him down. Thank you very much, everyone! **

…**..the sand siblings scare me……**


	6. The Sanin! Fear us!

**FUN SONG, NARUTARD STYLE!**

**The SANIN-y people.**

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I've been brain dead. Still am brain dead, but not the point….I APOLIGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WOOOOORLD!! (dead)**

**SANIN!**

**TSUNADE-SAMA**

F is for forture, I don't have any

U is for Unlucky

N is for Not Giving in to Jiraya touching me and calling me sweetie.

**JIRAYA'S FUN SONG**

**(Veeeery enthusiastic)**

F is for FABULOUS, I'm talking to you ladies!

U is for Underdoooooooog!!

N is for Not Getting Smacked in the Face By That Old Hooooog…..(Tsunade….cough….)

**OROCHI'S FUN SONG**

F is for fake, that's what my body is..

U is for YOU ARE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!...cough…

N is for….YOU ARE MINE, SASUKE!! HAHAHAHAHA

…**And that's all she wrote. R&R, please. My brain is fried.**


End file.
